Smurfed Away
by pokedigisonicdraco234
Summary: Getting turned into a smurf and transpoted is bad enough forgetting your human or where you come from when this happens is even worse, this is what happens to six humans turned smurf in Smurfed Away. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Authors note: ok this is my first published fan fiction, so I hope it's good enough.*bows and smiles* no flames please  
>*disclaimer*-I do not own the Smurfs, I do however own the characters listed below. *note: the Crazy listed below is a smurfett, not the Crazy from the smurfs movie.*<p>

Characters: Alice/Klutzy  
>CaraCrazy  
>ValerieDance-happy (Dance)  
>CynthiaTimid  
>ShulaSassy  
>DunstanMorbid

Smurfed Away  
>Prologue<p>

"And these are my pet birds!" the light-brown wavy haired girl exclaimed excitedly, gesturing to the six cages, five of which were occupied.  
>The room consisted of six people, the girl who just spoke, who's name was Cara.<br>A dirty-blonde curly-haired ,whose name was Alice.  
>A bleach-blonde, straight-haired girl, named Valerie.<br>A boy-cut black-haired girl named Cynthia  
>A red straight-haired girl, named Shula<br>And a light-blonde haired boy named Dunstan  
>"Why is there a raven on my head?" The boy asked, irritated.<br>"oh, he likes people." Cara replied.  
>"Joy." the boy replied gloomily.<br>Suddenly the bleach-blonde haired girl squealed and ran over to one of the cages exclaiming. "It's _so_ cute!"  
>The cage contained a hummingbird, just big enough for a smurf to ride.<br>"I like this one." Alice said, pointing to a blue-jay in a cage.  
>Cynthia smiled and fluffed a cardinal's feathers.<br>"Wow, it's so pretty." Shula said walking over to a dove.  
>"This one's my favorite." Cara said pulling out a blue and green parrot.<br>"Hmph." Dunstan said, crossing his arms, the raven still perched atop his head.  
>Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and they were gone.<br>… you hear a chuckle, "That should distract those meddling smurfs while I rid myself of that bumbling buffoon of a wizard once and for all."  
>There was a flash, and he was gone.<p>

It was a quiet day in the smurf village.  
>"Aah!"<br>"Ugh."  
>"Yipe!"<br>"Urk."  
>"Oof!"<br>"Ugg."  
>"Ak."<br>Uh…scratch that, six strange smurfs just landed in the square  
>"squak!"<br>And six strange birds just appeared too…of course.  
>"What the smurf is going on here!"<p>

Authors note: so what do you think? I already have the first chapter written just not typed, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: ok, here's the first chapter, I guess I should reply to reviews first

Chloe-thanks, here's an update hope you enjoy.

Flowerpower71- yeah I have a problem with paragraphs either there are to many or to few, I'll try to fix it, and about the flash of light, it was a spell done by the person talking at the end of that scene guess I didn't make that very clear, anyways glad you liked it.

Girlonthemoon-thanks a lot, here's an update for you.

-thanks again Rachel, and there goes my plan to use an alias on this

*disclaimer-I don't own the smurfs, I do own, Klutzy, Crazy, Morbid, Dance-Happy, and Sassy

Smurfed away *Klutzy POV*

Chapter 1

"What the smurf is going on here"  
>Then I Crazy's voice "Ooh, pretty birdies." The girl swayed eyes on imaginary birds.<br>Then Morbid, "Crazy if you don't get off me right now I am going to chop you up and feed you to that cat…whatever it's name is.  
>"Azrael." I mumbled automatically, how hard is that to remember?<br>"Hey, Klutzy do you see the tiny birdies too?"  
>I sighed I knew I wouldn't be able to convince her there weren't tiny birds flying around her head, so I just replied. "Yes Crazy, I see them too now get off Morbid I imagine you like your head."<br>"Oh yeah I am rather attached to it." she said, patting her head as she got up.  
>After Morbid got up I could finally get up and help the others up as well.<br>"Ow…jeeze what hit me." Sassy said, rubbing her head.  
>I was about to reply when, "What exactly is going on here?" The same unnamed voice from before said.<br>I looked over to see a smurf with a red cap and pants and a beard, Papa Smurf, wait how'd I know that?  
>My thoughts were interrupted with a cap pulled almost over his eyes, Clumsy, I recalled. "Oh, well I don't know Papa Smurf these Smurfs just Smurfed here in the square."<br>Papa Smurf looked us over. "Well who are you smurfs?" I realized he was asking me, why's he asking me, he could ask…uh, never mind.  
>"Okay, uh, right!" I said "Well my name's Klutzy, this here's Crazy," the pony tailed smurf was currently trying to catch imaginary birds, I quickly moved on. "That's Sassy."<br>She put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Hi."  
>"Timid" She smiled shyly.<br>"Dance-Happy."  
>"Hi!" she said smiling widely and waving.<br>"And Morbid." He just glared at us with his typical 'I hate the world look. "Uh, don't mess with him he might just choke you to death." The Smurfs near him quickly backed up.  
>"So where exactly are you Smurfs from?" Papa asked, I was really impressed he could ignore that comment so well<br>"Well that's easy we're from…uh," I couldn't remember, "Crazy where are we from?" She always remembered random things, so why not this?  
>She straightened and smiled (I half expected her to salute) "We live in Anolive, Arkansas home of the Anolive eagles.<br>"And where is this…Anolive.?" Papa Smurf asked  
>She smiled again. "The United States of America."<br>I shrugged, "I don't know, none of that really meant anything to me what about you guys?" All of them shook their heads negative, including Crazy. (I wasn't surprised by this, her name's Crazy for a reason.)  
>"Then how did you get here." This time it was a Smurf with glasses, Brainy.<br>"Uh, I'm not sure, actually…Crazy?" I looked to the Smurfett for an answer.  
>"How should I know, I bet it's Morbid's fault though, it's always his fault."<br>"Hey!"  
>"Oh come on Morbid you know I <em>love<em> you." she said with googly eyes.  
>"Leave the oohey-kissy stuff for later, please." I said annoyed<br>"I hate oohey-kissy stuff'" Morbid hissed venomously  
>"Oh, Smurf up Morbid you sound like Grouchy." Sassy snapped<br>"Hey!" the aforementioned Smurf said.  
>"Yeah." Brainy piped in, "even Grouchy's more cheerful than <em>That." <em>He said, adjusting his glasses.  
>Morbid just glared at all of them.<br>I sighed. "Well I can't really deny that I suppose, there isn't any Smurf less cheerful than Morbid."  
>"What about Gloomy Smurf?" Dance piped up cheerfully<br>"That's what morbid means Dance, among other things." (other things being diseased and gruesome.)  
>"Yep, Morbid's a gloomy-moody-tooty!" Crazy piped up laughing hysterically, or Crazily if you want to make a pun.<br>I sighed, (I seem to be doing that a lot lately) and gestured to them, "Do you see what I have to deal with, they're hopeless, absolutely hopeless!  
>Papa smurf sighed, "okay why don't we start over."<p>

* * *

><p>The actual word for word conversation would take to long to write down, (due to constant interruptions from various Smurfs and Smurfettes, mostly from my side actually) but here's gist of it.<br>We have absolutely no idea where we're from or how we got here (_Yes _even though Crazy knew the name of the place) I don't know if there are any other Smurfettes where we're from, I don't think there are though.  
>Yes, the birds are ours, no I don't know how they got here either, no we didn't ride them here, no I don't know how I know that, yes you can ride my blue-jay dreamy, no they're not magic, therefore they can't go into space.<br>If I don't know how we got here do you really expect me do know what we're doing here Brainy, I mean, seriously!

* * *

><p>I sighed, after 3 hours of questioning, most of the questions repeating themselves, we were all starting to get tired.<br>Dance yawned and leaned on me, half-asleep.  
>Papa Smurf noticed this "Oh my Smurfs, it seems we've kept you Smurfs up, come with me and I'll show you where you can Smurf for the night.<br>I smiled. "Thank you Papa Smurf." I nudged Dance, "Come on, time for bed."  
>I led her after Papa, then I realized the others weren't following, "Well are you coming or not?"<br>"Right!" Sassy started.  
>"Bananas!" Crazy added her own bit, but followed.<br>"Coming" Timid said, following  
>Morbid however, "I Don't want to go that way."<br>"It's either come this way or sleep outside."  
>"Fine." he followed after the others<br>I sighed In relief, that was one crisis avoided, now time for bed.

* * *

><p>*Author's note: well, what do you think? good? bad? I want your opinion, please no flames please. *bows* yes, bowing is fun, you should try it.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, sorry for the wait, now I'll reply to reviews and get to the story

Chloe- thanks and I'm gonna try to reply to all my reviews  
>Crazy-I updated<br>Well that's it this time*disclaimer- I do not own the smurfs, I do own my Smurfettes and Morbid* enjoy.

Smurfed away

* * *

><p>Klutzy POV<br>Chapter 2

"Hey Klutzy, do you think we'll ever get home?" Dance asked me.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>She shifted in place, her usually cheerful face filled with worry. "Well, I mean, I don't really remember home but, I know I liked it and I wanna go back, you know."  
>"Don't worry Dance, I'm sure we'll get back home we just have to figure out where that is first." I smiled and shooed her off. "Now why don't you go talk to Happy, or something."<br>Ok!" She said, smiling widely and running off.  
>"Wow wish I could do that."<br>I turned around, blushing. "Oh, hi Clumsy." (I didn't even realize he was there.) Then I registered what he said. "What'd ya mean you wish you could do that?"  
>"Oh, well, you know, smurf to people and make'em feel better."<br>I laughed. "Well, I can't usually do that but, I've known her all my life; she's like my sister, so I know how to cheer her up."  
>"Well, I've known Brainy all my life and I can never cheer him up."<br>I chuckled. "That's 'cause he's Brainy and-"  
>"Aah!" I was interrupted by a scream and a thud. I looked over Expecting to see Brainy, but instead it was…Gutsy? "That lad's got quite a kick." He said brushing himself off.<br>I smiled, now what did Gutsy do to make Morbid mad?  
>"Gosh, Gutsy what happened?" Clumsy asked surprised.<br>"I don't know, all I did is complement the lass and he kicked me to Timbuktu, I don't see anything wrong with complements."  
>I laughed. "Oh, there's nothing wrong with complements, unless you're 'complementing' Crazy when overprotective Morbid's around."<br>Clumsy smiled, he finally got it. "Gee, Gutsy, I thought you learned your lesson that time Hefty smurfed you out of the village for 'complementing' Smurfette. He put air quotes around the word 'complementing' (I didn't even know smurfs did that!)  
>Gutsy just glared and stalked off grumbling to himself.<br>I started laughing hysterically. "Aw, man, I never imagined that!" I said breathlessly.  
>"What? Gutsy getting smurfed out of the village for flirting with Smurfette?"<br>"N-no, I imagined that, well not exactly Gutsy, but I was talking about you using air quotes! I mean Brainy I could imagine, but you?" I erupted in giggles again and ended up on the ground laughing, and Clumsy was looking at me like I'm crazy.  
>I had almost composed myself, when Brainy walked up. "What's so funny?"<br>I fell on the ground again.

* * *

><p>Authors note- well eht do you think, this id probably my shortest chpter yet, but I do have chapter three typed up, and I promise I'll put it up tomorrow. until next time Bye!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

*authors note: I'm so sorry I didn't update when I said I would,I had trouble getting the computer and my internet went out for a day too (it does that a lot, we have wifi.) okay now to reply to reviews  
>Chloe-thank you that means a lot hope you enjoy this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"When do you think we'll get home?" Sassy said  
>I, along with the rest of 'my' Smurfettes, Brainy, Clumsy, Happy, and Morbid where in the forest picking smurfberries.<br>I sighed, why do they keep asking me I don't know anymore than they do! I just don't get it, though, maybe I'm overreacting. "For the last time I don't know!"  
>"I was just asking jeeze, and I thought Snappy was snappy.<br>I growled and stomped off in a random direction.  
>"Golly, Klutzy what's wrong?"<br>I blushed and whirled around, I hadn't even realized he was there. (This seemed to be becoming a regular thing) I glared at him and said jokingly. "Ya know for such a clumsy smurf you sure do know how to sneak up on a smurf."  
>He smiled. "Can't say any smurfs ever said that to me before, maybe it's just you."<br>I chuckled. "Maybe it is." I looked around at the smurfs and smurfettes, Happy and Dance were chatting about who knows what while picking the berries. (Though I chuckled when I saw Dance blush and giggle.) Crazy and Brainy were exchanging random facts and Sassy was watching with her mouth hanging open, I guess she hadn't ever seen anyone who could match Crazy in that aspect. Morbid was grumbling about all the things he detested in the world, while keeping a close eye on Brainy. (I think he wanted an excuse to hurt him.)  
>I smiled. "Seems like everyone's getting along."<br>"Gee, yeah, everyone loves you guys."  
>I smiled. "Everyone, huh? Does that include you?" I laughed when he turned an interesting shade of purple and started stammering. I pushed him playfully. "Come on, I'm just smurfin with you, let's finish picking these berries for Papa smurf."<br>"O-okay." He nodded, still blushing furiously  
>I laughed. He was so fun to mess with. Of course, our roles were reversed when I dropped my basket of smurfberries all over myself.<p>

* * *

><p>*Narrator POV (not the smurf)*<p>

Scruple glared at Gargamel, who had just had one of his so called 'greatest plans ever' blow up in his face, literally.  
>Azreal hissed.<br>Scruple reached down to scratch his ear. "Don't worry, we'll soon be rid of that wizard, when he uses my plan, he'll be sent far, far away, and he'll never be able to find his way back! Then we'll catch the smurfs and I'll be the most powerful wizard ever."  
>"<em>Mrrroew<em>!" Azreal mewed, smiling a catty smile.


	5. Chapter 4

*Author's note* sorry it took so long I was...um...Waiting for a reveiw! yep, that sounds beliveble definetly somthing an author would do! *sighs* Fine. so I was being lazy...anyway time to reply to reveiws!  
>Chloe-thanks, I do my best that's for sure.<br>Now I'm gonna try somthing diffrent for the disclaimer, cause I'm bored and have nothing better to do I'm gonna have one of my Sonic characters appear for the first time to do the disclaimer. S.R.!  
>S.R.:*Sighs and rolls eyes* PDSD234 does not own the Smurfs she only owns the characters she came up with. Can I go now?<br>PDSD: *Sighs* Sheese, I thought you were up for anything.  
>S.R.: When you asked if I wanted to help with the story this is NOT what I had in mind.<br>PDSD: What it's not like you can actually appear in the story, you're a hedgehog! A red hedgehog!  
>S.R.: They could see a red hedgehog, or better yet, a fox, I'm half fox ya know.<br>PDSD: Yes and I'm starting to regret that fact, you're not in the story!  
>S.R.*grumbles* Fine. *stalks off.<br>Well, now that that's over enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

* * *

><p>"What all do you remember about your past life?" Papa asked me, we were<br>currently in his lab.  
>"What makes you think I'll know more than anyone else?" I was a little annoyed, I had been trying to find some fool's gold to show Clumsy,<br>since he said he hadn't seen any before, when Papa Smurf called me to his lab.  
>Papa Smurf sighed.(I could've sworn I heard him mumble 'why do they all have to be difficult) then said "Because, I've already asked all of<br>your friends and they were rather… uncooperative." He shuddered, and I guarantee that either Crazy confused the smurf out of him, or Morbid threatened with something... or both...  
>He went on. "And, as you know I have to know more about your home or an exact location, to send you back there."<br>I sighed. "Yeah, I know it's just…" I paused thinking "Home can't be that great a place if I  
>forgot about it right?"<br>He smiled. "If those are your worries can remedy them right now, your memory loss is most likely caused by whatever sent you here, and should return soon.  
>I sighed and bit my lip, "I just… don't really remember anything, at least about my home though, for some reason I remember all this!" I gestured<br>to the village in general.  
>"It's like I've seen you all before, Clumsy, Brainy, Hefty, you, Smurfette I recognized all on sight, I also recognized your names, the others<br>did to! Well, except Morbid, I asked Crazy about it and she said something about me being obsessed, and Fanfiction!"  
>Papa looked confused. "What in smurfs name is Fanfiction?"<br>"Oh, well I'm not really sure, I think it's something I used to know about but, I can't really remember."  
>Papa smiled. "Well if you remember anything, or if you manage to get anything coherent out of Crazy tell me."<br>I was already halfway out the door. "Right Papa Smurf!" Of course, I had to trip on the doorframe on the way out. "Aah, Oof!"  
>"Are you alright?" Papa asked chuckling.<br>"Yep! I'm good." I said scrambling up and closing the door behind me. Now to go find Clumsy that rock!

* * *

><p>*Author's note* Well what do you think, do you like the story, next chapter you might just get to see what happened with Crazy and Morbid. *smiles*<br>oh, and do you want to see more of S.R. (in the Author's note of course) or mabye his brothers, ones a hothead and the others a guenius they're names are K.B. and Dubya (they're names used to be worse, trust me.) okay, reveiw!  
>Chio,chia, cioa, coia, Arrg! bye! PDSD234<br>P.S. I think my chapters are getting shorter, but I've said that before, bye!


	6. Crazy and Morbid

Author's note: ok! I finally updated! um...yeah I'm running out of ideas for these things...anyway, Reveiws!  
>Chloe: I hope your not dissapointed. by the way can I say thank you so much for reviewing every chapter I love knowing I can count on at least one review.<p>

Disclaimer! I own nothing but my own characters! And the plot! (Yes there **is **a plot...kinda.)

Narrator POV (not the smurf.)  
>Crazy And Morbid<p>

* * *

><p>Papa Smurf sighed and looked to the smurf before him, "Do you remember anything about your home?"<br>The smurf in front of him, who happened to be Morbid, just glared at him, then smiled. He knew how to get out of here, after all he couldn't just say no and leave, cause that wouldn't be any fun now would it? Morbid picked up a pencil and started twirling it in his fingers. "Do you know how many ways I can kill you with a pencil?"  
>Papa Smurf's eyes widened. "Wh-what?" That, obviously hadn't been the answer he had been expecting.<br>Morbid grinned evilly. "Exactly 1,513ways, 603 of those ways it doesn't even need to be sharpened."  
>Papa Smurf's eyes widened even more.<br>Morbid smiled and stood. '_My work here is done' _He winked and said. "Crazy's probably the one you wanna talk to, I'll send her to you."  
>"Uh, right." Papa said as the door closed. '<em>Well that certainly wasn't what I was expecting, but I probably should have.' <em>Papa thought as Crazy walked in.  
>"Hi Papa Smurf!" Crazy yelled<br>"Why are you yelling?"  
>She smiled widely. "Oh, I stuck a smurfberry in my ear, so I can't hear to well!" She screamed.<br>If this had been an anime, Papa Smurf would have sweat dropped, but since this is a fanfiction, and not an anime, he just got a funny look on his face. "Why did you stick a smurfberry in your ear?"  
>"I thought it would be fun! Morbid said you wanted to know about my home!"<br>"Uh, yes, what all do you remember?"  
>"Not much, but I do have this!" She pulled out a strange device.<br>"Um, what is it?" Papa Smurf asked nervously.  
>"A cell phone! I used to be able to talk to people on it, but I don't have signal here, so I can't call home!" She then sat down and started playing with it. Mumbling something about beating her high score at Tetris.<br>Papa Smurf sighed and went to work on one of his experiments, convinced she wasn't moving anytime soon.  
>"Papa Smurf!" She suddenly yelled, causing him to drop the beaker he was holding.<br>"What!"  
>She smiled. "Did you know cats have mind control powers, cause this one time, I had a cat and it said 'Give me your food...' and I did! It was my favorite food too, so they can control people's minds!"<br>She suddenly stood up. "Now I'm gonna go show Fanfiction to Brainy!" she marched out singing "One, two three, four, I declare a thumb war! Five, six, seven, eight, try to keep you thumb straight."  
>As normal, Crazy left leaving her audience more confused then ever before.<p>

* * *

><p>You know, I'm fairly sure Morbid is the reason this is rated T...anyway *holds up Crazy's cat* you shall review...*Cat glares at me* what you'll hypnotize her to get food but you won't hypnotize readers to review *cat keeps glaring* *sighs* fine...It's true you know, the cat thing *smiles*<p> 


	7. Alice's memories

_Okay,_ one I'm sorry for the compete lack of paragraph indention on this chapter, I do the paragraphs but they just don't stay. Two, I now have a Deviantart, if you want to see what my smurfs look like go there, I also have some other art on there if you want to look. Three I am _so _sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have MAJOR writer's block, so, I probably won't be updating very frequently, but I'm trying! Okay now reviews!

Chloe: Hehe, yeah, anything involving Crazy is confusing, and you get to see how the whole gang got together in this chapter.

EmmiBrook: Thank you! :) I'm always afraid that my characters will be too Mary-sueish, so I'm glad to hear that!

P.s. I suggjest looking at the human name's for the characters, since this is set before they got turned into smurfs. (_N__o _it's not a filler, I-mean-what could _Possibly _make you think that!? :)

EDIT: yeah, I don't think my indentions have been working the whole time, so ingnore that part.

* * *

><p>Characters:<br>Alice/Klutzy  
>CaraCrazy  
>ValerieDance-Happy(Dance)  
>CynthiaTimid  
>ShulaSassy  
>DustanMorbid

Alice's Journal 1

My cousin, Valerie, and I were in the park doing what we do every day, just talking. (Mostly about my current obsession, The Smurfs.) That's when things went... _crazy_.  
>"Get back here you crazy loon!" A voice yelled.<br>I looked to see where the voice was coming from, when suddenly there's this girl standing in front of me and smiling real big. I'm gonna guess this is the crazy loon, judging by the fact that she's wearing what looks like a straight-jacket, except it wasn't buckled.  
>Then a boy about my age ran up.(which was 8 at the time) and put his hands on his knees panting. "There you are…I've been looking…all over…for you." He said between breaths. "Come on, let's get you back home."<br>Her eyes widened, and she grabbed me by the shirt collar and started shaking me. "Don't let him take me back to the loony bin! I don't like it there!"  
>The boy looked annoyed now. "I'm not taking you to the loony bin, I'm taking you <em>to<em> _your house._"  
>"What's going one here?" two other kids about my age walked up, I recalled their names where Shula and Cynthia.<br>Crazy, which I dubbed the girl since I didn't know her name. Walked up to Shula and sang/screamed. "There coming to take me away! Ha-Ha!" And then ran off.  
>The boy, (who I also didn't know the name of) asked, "Can you guys help me catch her, she's gonna hurt herself, or someone else." Though by his tone it seemed like he cared very little about her hurting anyone else.<br>We all murmured our assents, and the chase was on.  
>We chased that crazy girl around the park for hours, crashing into each other and falling in the mud, all day. While Cara, (I finally learned her name.) was singing. "They're coming to take me away ha-ha! They're coming to take me away ho-ho, he-he, ha-ha! To the funny farm, where life is beautiful all the time! They're coming to take me away! Ha-ha!<br>Eventually we caught her and Dustan (Which I learned the boy's name was) gave her, her medicine. Which apparently she hadn't had in_ three months! And_ she calmed down. (Well kinda…)  
>"Whoa, What happened?' She asked shaking her head.<br>"You're gonna kill somebody one of these days." Dustan said. He then turned to us. "Sorry about my friend she gets a little…weird when she doesn't take her medicine."  
>"It's okay." Shula said "and-" She suddenly stopped and looked at me. "You like The Smurfs!"<br>I blinked. How'd you know that?" I asked.  
>"Your shirt."<br>I looked down, and sure enough, I was wearing a shirt with Jokey on it holding one of his presents, that had blown up in his face. The shirt also read 'EPIC FAIL'. I smiled and looked up at her. "Yeah, I love The Smurfs!"  
>Shula smiled. "Who's your favorite? Mine's Sassette."<br>"My favorite's Happy!" Valerie said before I could answer.  
>Then I was interrupted again, this time by Dustan. "The only one who's not completely intolerable is Grouchy."<br>"Oooh! My favorite's Gutsy!" Crazy jumped in.  
>"Ah-em!" I said. "<em>My<em> favorite is either Brainy or Clumsy. Though, I also like Scardey and Pushover... And Hefty, Handy, Greedy, Grouchy, Nosey,-mmph!" I was stopped by Valerie putting a hand over my mouth.  
>"She can't decide." The blonde said.<br>Shula laughed. "Yeah, they're all great it's hard to decide. Hey Cynthia, who's your favorite?"  
>She jumped. "Uh, S-Scardey."<br>"That's cool, so I heard there's this new movie coming out soon…"  
>We talked about The Smurfs, with Dunstan keeping Cara from chasing around squirrels, until it got dark. We then all left to our respective homes, promising to meet up again the next day.<p>

* * *

><p>So, what'd you think? And, in case you didn't get the sarcassam, no, this has <em>nothing<em> to do with the, very little, plot that I have planned out, just thought it would be somthething interesting to do. (I might make this the first memory Klutzy/Alice gets back, but I'm not sure.)


End file.
